Car Trouble
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Kim chokes when she takes Mr. Barkin's Driver's Ed test. Mission Briefing * Villain: Dr. Drakken and Shego * Evil plot: Build a working army of robots * Kim's transportation: SADI, the self-automated car, which drives itself and talks. Personal Storyline TBA Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes * Kim (After hitting the squirrel almost): Did I pass? ---- * Ron: So, as you can see from this very conclusive demonstration, it's not so much that I lost control of the car, as it is they built the gym too close to the parking lot. * Kim: I never choke. Ever. Check the motto. I can do anything. * Ron: Right, you can do anything, including fail. See the logic? ---- * Kim: Any clue who did it? * SADI: Clueless, but the blender might know something. * Ron: Did you say blender? * Blender: I-I-It was all so chaotic. * Ron: Yep, that's a talking blender, alright. ---- * Kim: Later, Dad. * Kim's Dad: Need a ride to school? * Kim: Already got one. * Kim's Dad: With a boy? * Kim: No, a self-driving computerized sport utility vehicle. * Kim's Dad: Okey-dokey. As long as it's not a boy. ---- * Freeman: SADI, you came! It was quite exciting! Dr. Drakken had a programming glitch in his Destructobots that he was sure I couldn't fix. Well, I showed him. * Kim: Hi. Kim Possible. Came to save you. Did you just say you fixed Drakken's Destructobots? * Freeman: Yes! They work perfectly now... which might not be a good thing. ---- * Drakken: Destructobots, vaporise them all! But Start with Kim Possible! ---- * Drakken: Kim Possible, you think your car’s all that but it’s not! Gallery Outfits Kim Ron Other Screenshots CarTrouble.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board *DRIVER EDUCATION Starts Today *GYM Closed For Repairs *KIM POSSIBLE Student Driver Of The Year Team Possible's Transportation * SADI, the self-automated car, which drives itself and talks. Allusions Trivia * 33rd episode in chronological order. ** Car Trouble is the 34th episode of Kim Possible in production order. * At one point, Ron says "You know what they say, any crash you can walk away from..." This is a reference to the Disney cartoon series, DuckTales. A secondary character in the show, Launchpad McQuack, often told Scrooge McDuck, "Any crash you can walk away from is a good crash." ** Both references what Pilots have been saying since WWI: "Any Landing you can walk away from is a good landing." * This foreshadows Kim having a car in "Car Alarm". Errors * After Ron had jumped the second fence without ripping his pants at all. There might be a meter between Ron and the hedges on his right and left side, but he was nowhere around any hedges. As soon as he ripped his pants, some hedges moved over to his location, where they were not a second ago. * When Kim starts driving SADI for the driver's Ed test, she is wearing a white shirt. A few seconds into the test, she is shown from the side wearing the green shirt from earlier in the episode. * SADI was blasted by Shego's ray and destroyed her automatic driving guide but after escaping Drakken's lair SADI could drive herself towards Kim after saying she couldn't. ** SADI said her automated guidance system was fried. This likely meant that she couldn't drive herself a considerable distance, or escape a highly dangerous situation, without error or mishap, not that she couldn't go forward three feet, which is roughly what she did later with Kim. Continuity *The fact that Dr. Drakken is still lousy at programming robots, just as he was both in college and far more recently, is reinforced here. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Written by ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talents ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Production Manager ** * Technical Directors ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Main Title Design By ** * Animation Production by ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanner ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Sound Designer ** * Dialogue Editor ** * Music Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Digital Audio Transfer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Supervisor ** * Production Coordinators ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Talent Coordinator ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * "Disney Wiki: Car Trouble" Merchandise Category:Episodes Category:Season 2